Problem: Solve for $p$ : $p - 3 = -25$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 3 &=& -25 \\ \\ {+3} && {+3} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-3 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-25} \\ p &=& -25 {+ 3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = -22$